


The Other Maris

by vesuvius



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvius/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story two unlikely people come together to rescue love. Though a fan of the Niles/Daphne ongoing love affair, I wanted to see what would happen if Maris came to her senses and realized she’d been a total…well you know.  All comments welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Maris

Niles Crane sat in his leather chair at his office staring out the window. His patient, a dowdy woman in her fifties, was droning on and on about her ungrateful husband and how he never truly appreciated her. He knew that it was very unprofessional for him to zone out, but he just didn’t feel like being there.

He glanced back at Mrs. Bowers. She didn’t seem to notice he wasn’t…all there anyway. She went on and on. “Never wants to touch me anymore! Sometimes I feel like I have the plague!”

Niles sighed and turned to look back out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Part of him wished he’d feigned illness and stayed in bed. He looked at his watch and noticed Mrs. Bowers had yet again exceeded her session.

And he had yet again let her.

——————————————-

Frasier seated himself at a table in Café Nervosa and ordered a latte. He looked at his watch and noticed that his brother was again running late. He shook his head and made a mental note to talk to his brother about his recent tardiness and general lack of interest in everything.

Though he supposed it wasn’t really Niles’ fault. Ever since he’d rejected Maris and she’d set about ‘ruining’ him, he’d been in the proverbial dumps. They’d all tried cheering him up but not even Daphne seemed able to rouse Niles from his oppressive gloom.

"Living at the Shangri-La can’t be helping much either," he mumbled to himself. He thought briefly about having him move back in with them. And just as quickly dismissed it.

"Hello, Frasier," Niles said cheerily as he joined his brother at the table. The waitress approached with his brothers’ coffee. "Non-fat latte, please. So how has your day been?"

Frasier studied his brother suspiciously. “You sound quite good. Feeling more positive today, are we?”

Niles twitched ever so slightly, but Frasier caught it nonetheless. “As positive as one can be while living in a mosh-pit.” He sniffed and gave Frasier the look that said ‘Drop it’. Frasier did.

"Niles I’ve been thinking. I feel just terrible about kicking you out, but you know it’s for your own good."

"But of course it is," he said sarcastically as the waitress placed his latte down. "It’s what all the big brothers with little brothers going through a divorce are doing this year."

Frasier rolled his eyes. “Yes well, everyone in the world goes through their share of trials and tribulations. You should look on it as an opportunity for growth.” He stopped as he saw the Look again. “Oh never mind.”

———————————————

Daphne was cleaning the house as was usual this time of the day. Martin had taken Eddie out for a walk so she didn’t have to worry about his feet in the way. She was about to turn on the vacuum when she heard the doorbell.

"Just a minute," she called out. She looked through the peephole and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. "Oh dear god, it can’t be."

Outside the door, stood Maris Crane.

"Hello?" Mrs. Crane said from the other side. Her voice was so…quiet!

"Yes, I’m unlocking it now," Daphne stuttered. She didn’t know what the woman wanted. Further more what she would say to her! They had absolutely nothing in common. ‘Just be a good host’ she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hello…Daphne," Mrs. Crane said. "I hope it’s alright to call you that. Niles talks about you so much I feel as if I know you."

"Oh…of course," she stuttered again. ‘Get a grip’ she chastised herself. "Umm…err…won’t you come in?"

"Thank you," she said as she shyly walked into the apartment and looked around. "My, my. Frasier does love his African art, doesn’t he?"

Daphne closed the door. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Have a seat.” Maris sat on the couch and put her purse down on the table. Daphne didn’t feel she could be too close to the frail looking woman and sat in Mr. Cranes’ chair. “Uh..Dr. Crane is out. I don’t know when he’ll be back,” she offered.

Maris looked up at Daphne. She seemed almost lost. That didn’t seem right. She was the one who had always been the controlling force in her marriage to Dr. Crane from Daphne’s point of view. “I’m glad he is because I need to ask you for something.”

"Me?" Daphne asked pointing a finger at her chest.

"Yes," Maris squared her shoulders and looked straight at Daphne. "You see there’s something about my husband that you aren’t aware of."

Daphne looked positively stupefied. What on earth was this woman blathering about? And what did it have to do with her?

Maris read her look and nodded knowingly. “This wasn’t easy for me to do Daphne. To come here like this,” she sighed as if gathering her strength, though it didn’t seem to help much.

"It’s alright, you can tell me. I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that. Come on now, tell Daphne what the matter is." She used the same tone she used when easing patients. It always worked.

Maris took a deep breath and looked up, this time with a more determined expression. “I want you to help me get my husband back.”

That’s when Daphne heard the crash.

—————————————————-

"Hey Frasier, Niles," Roz greeted both men as she plopped down in between them. "How’s the Shangri-La?"

"Quite cozy," Niles said derisively. "It’s bingo night. I get to pick the balls."

Roz barely suppressed a snicker. Niles narrowed his eyes. He knew of all people Roz was probably enjoying his discomfort the most. She was also leaning on his handkerchief. He pulled it from under her elbow causing it to smack on the table. “Ow! You little twerp,” she muttered massaging her sore elbow.

Niles smiled. At least that was some pleasure for the day. It didn’t last long though. He started to think of his situation again. Of his failed marriage. Of how he was being snubbed by all his society friends. Or to be more precise, all of Maris’ society friends. He sighed again. What was the point.

And then, just like that. It hit him.

Frasier and Roz who’d been talking about this and that noticed his frozen expression. “Niles?”

"Wow! Look at his eyes!" Roz said.

"Yes, it’s almost eerie. Niles?" Frasier tried again. "Can you hear me?"

Niles blinked and looked at his brother. “Yes.” He smiled. “Yes, of course I can hear you,” he downed the rest of his latte.

Frasier looked at Roz, who made a circular motion with her finger aimed at her head and shrugged. “Are you alright?”

Niles took a breath and smiled even more. “Of course I am.” He stood and took some money out of his wallet laying it on the table. “Don’t you worry about me. I’m going to be just fine.”

Frasier and Roz both watched as he went toward the door, a bit of a different stride for him. More…confident? What the hell was going on?

———————————————

"You said what???!" Daphne exclaimed. She must have raised her voice for Mrs. Crane jumped. "Oh sorry."

"I need you to help me get Niles back."

"You must be joking!" she stood. "How I can I possibly help you with something like that?"

Maris looked down at her feet. “I’ve been a very bad spouse. I’ve been insensitive, shallow and self-centered. I’ve withheld intimacy from him.” At this Daphne looked down. She really didn’t think she should be the one to hear all of this. Where was Dr. Crane? This was right up his alley.

Maris stood and walked behind the sofa. “I suppose you heard I was trying to win him back.”

Daphne nodded. “Well yes, his brother told me. I don’t think that was a very good move if you ask me. I think it offended him greatly.”

Maris nodded. “I know. He was very angry. I’ve never seen him so upset with me,” she paused. “Actually I’ve never seen him angry with me at all. Well, not truly angry anyway.”

"Dr. Crane is a very sweet and considerate man. You ought to feel ashamed for the way you’ve treated him in the past and what you’re doing to him right now!" Daphne stopped when she realized she was yelling at her. "Oh dear. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be…"

"It’s alright," Maris said quietly as she looked at the balcony. "I deserved that."

Daphne didn’t know what to say. She wrung her hands together helplessly. “Would you like something cool to drink?”

Maris looked at her and smiled. “Yes, that would be lovely. Ice water is fine.”

Daphne nodded and excused herself to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. She couldn’t believe her outburst. What had caused her to jump on Mrs. Crane like that. Sure, she’d always been very fond of Dr. Crane but to attack his wife so viciously. It was unlike her.

She went back to the living room to find Mrs. Crane looking at Frasier’s framed family photos of little Freddie, Martin, Niles and even herself. She seemed to linger on one of Niles in his squash clothes smiling happily for the camera. Daphne didn’t want to embarrass her so she entered loudly.

"Here we are. Why don’t you sit down again. I’m sorry again for me outburst," patted the couch beside her.

Maris smiled and joined her. She sipped delicately at her water then put it down on a coaster on the table. “Daphne, I need to tell you something. I don’t know how you’re going to take it. I must ask that you wait and hear me out before you make any judgments.”

Daphne nodded, though she had to hold her hands together to keep them from shaking. “Of course.”

"Ever since you came to work for Frasier, Niles has been…well," she hesitated trying to find the words. Oh, there just was no other way to say this. "He’s been in love with you for some time now." She waited for Daphne’s reaction.

There didn’t seem to be one. At first. Then slowly, Daphne seemed to return from wherever it was that Maris’ words had sent her. “You said what? Dr. Crane’s in love with me?”

Maris sighed and nodded her head. “Yes. He doesn’t think I know,” she laughed a little. “How could I not. The way he looks when he speaks your name. The little twinkle he gets in his eyes when he tells me of your psychic predictions.” She picked up her glass and took another sip. “You’d have to be blind to miss it.” Daphne looked at her dumbfounded. “Sorry.”

"I don’t…that is. I can’t believe…" Daphne stuttered.

Maris waved her hand. “It’s not your fault. I’m sure that if I’d been more attentive to him he’d never have gone this far. Though I’m sure he still would have noticed you. Oh, Daphne! Don’t you see? That’s how you can help me? You can show me how to be more feminine and sensual and the kind of woman I’ve always wanted to be. Warm and loving…”

Daphne stood up. “You can’t just teach someone those things you know? It’s not like teaching a dog new tricks. You either are or you aren’t that way. If you love him, you’ll find a way to change on your own. You don’t need my help!”

Maris stood up with her. “No, no. That’s where you’re wrong Daphne! You can show me. You can give me the guide I need. I know I’m going to have to do all the work, but,” she was begging now. “Please. Can you find it in your heart to help me?”

Daphne stared at the forlorn looking creature. Blond hair stylishly coifed. Make up almost clinically applied to perfection. Suit pressed neatly. Pale skin and blue eyes, painfully thin. And then it happened. Daphne just knew. Just knew she wouldn’t be able to say no to her. Knew that she would find it in her heart to help her. That’s what she did after all. Help people.

Maris was waiting nervously squeezing her thin fingers. Daphne looked her up and down. “Well, the first thing we’ll have to do is fatten you up a bit.”

A small gasp escaped her as Maris dropped her glass. Daphne looked down at the mess and sighed. “Sorry.”

————————————————

"Keep still! I’m not trying to feel you up, you know. I need to see what you look like now."

Maris knew Daphne was just trying to help her, but it still felt odd to have another woman touching her body. She finished taking off the silken blouse and lay it on Daphne’s bed. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh dear," Daphne sighed. "We have our work cut out for us." Then changed tactics to sound more positive when she saw Maris’ downcast expression. "Oh it’ll be alright. You’ve got good bones. We just need to put some meat on them is all."

Maris looked at herself. No wonder Niles never tried to touched her. She looked at her ribcage and saw how fragile she looked. “He probably thought I’d break if he tried to be passionate.”

Daphne went about measuring her waist. “Don’t you fret now. Before you know it, we’ll have him beating down your bedroom door to get at you,” she giggled. She finished up and handed Maris back her top and skirt. “Next. Nutrition.”

"Oh. Won’t Frasier be home soon? I don’t want him to see me here. He mustn’t find out about this."

"I suppose your right. Well you get dressed and head home. After dinner I’ll tell him I’m going out with my girlfriends. He won’t ask any questions. I’ll bring some charts for you and we can set up a plan for you."

Maris zipped her skirt. “Oh Daphne, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

Daphne smiled. “It’s no trouble. Just make me a promise.”

"Anything."

"If it works, treat him right this time."

———————————————————

Frasier opened the door an hour later and went to hang up his jacket. “Daphne!” he called out.

"I’m in the kitchen!"

"Oh. Where’s dad?"

"He’s in the loo!"

"Ah. Well, I suppose I didn’t need to know that. When will dinner be ready?"

"About half and hour. You have somewhere to be?"

"No not tonight. It’s just that Niles might be joining us."

CRASH!

"Daphne! You alright?!"

"Uh…yes! Just fine, Dr. Crane. Just a bit of butter fingers is all. Can you tell your father dinner’s almost done?"

Frasier turned to head to Martin’s room when the bell rang. He answered it to find a very jovial Niles bearing flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Evening Frasier," he said as he handed over the wine and swept past his brother into the room. "Hmm…what is that heavenly smell?"

Frasier narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling. “You know perfectly what that smell is. I told you Daphne was making steaks for dinner. Which is why I assumed you’d invite yourself over.”

Niles turned and gave Frasier a scathing look. “I most certainly did not remember you telling me that. I simply thought it would be best to eat dinner here several times a week to help with my expenses,” he said as he hung up his jacket. Frasier opened his mouth to protest his brother’s presumptuousness. “It was after all your idea to cut back.”

Frasier closed his mouth then made a swipe at the flowers and missed as Niles deftly pulled them away. “And just who are these for? Or do I need to ask?”

Daphne entered from the kitchen carrying a bowl of fresh salad. “Oh, evening Dr. Crane.”

Niles smiled. “Evening Daphne,” he gushed as he cleared a little place for her burden on the table. “Oh yum! Watercress salad!”

Daphne smiled as she busied herself with the cutlery. “Yes, well amazingly, your father’s taken a liking to it. It’s one of the few fibers I can actually get him to eat.”

"These are for you," Niles said offering the flowers to her. "I saw them at the market across from my building and I just couldn’t resist." Daphne looked at the flowers nervously.

"Dr. Crane, you shouldn’t be wasting your money on me. You need to save your money now."

"You’re never a waste Daphne."

She didn’t know what to say, so she mumbled a thank you and went to the kitchen to put them in some water.

"Niles!" Frasier hissed. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Niles turned around to fix himself a sherry. “What are you talking about?”

"You know what I’m talking about. Flowers? For Daphne? You are going through a divorce! Or have you forgotten?"

Niles slammed down the glass nearly breaking it. “No I have not forgotten. I have so many people reminding me every day. You, my lawyers, Dad, my snooty friends. No, I most certainly have not forgotten!!”

Frasier stared at him and backed up a little. “Well, then why are you being so overtly obvious to Daphne? You can’t really believe that’s a good course of action right now.”

"And why not? Hmm? Ever since I’ve known her all you’ve ever been able to see is my lust for her. Even after it became evident that it was more than that. Well there is more. And I for one am tired of being held back and waiting. Waiting to tell her how I feel." He saw Frasier’s eyes open wide. "No, I’m not going to just blurt it out. But I am going to ask her to go out. My marriage to Maris is over. Over and done with and if she wants to ruin me, so be it. I’m a capable person. I can always start over. Daphne would understand that." He turned back to the sherry, pouring one for Frasier. "And if it turns out that she isn’t interested, then at least I can live the rest of my days knowing I at least had the courage to tell her." He poured his and took a sip. "I’m tired of living in fear Frasier. I’m tired. And I refuse to do it any longer."

Frasier was stunned. He’d never heard his brother sound so…sure of himself and so calm. Something definitely seemed to have taken place when he left the café. What a time to have an epiphany.

"Well Niles," he sighed. "You know I’ll support you of course. And it is your life."

Niles smiled. A real smile. A smile he’d not seen on his brother’s face in years. Had it been so long? “Thank you, brother.”

Martin came hobbling in from his room. “Hey Niles. How ya doin?”

"Great Dad. Dinner’s almost ready."

"Thank god. I’m starved. That walk Eddie took me on really took it out of me." He ambled over to the dinner table and took his seat. Eddie seeing this, ran over to sit beside Martin’s feet. He knew there would be droppings of some kind.

"Here we are," Daphne said as she came in bearing a casserole of rice pilaf. "You can start on the salad if you like. I’ll just go finish up the steaks."

Niles put down his sherry and followed her. “Let me help you Daphne.”

Frasier went to take a seat. Martin eyed his older son waiting to see if he would call Niles back from his pursuit. Frasier just sat and began spooning salad onto his plate. “Mmm. Watercress salad, Dad.”

"Aren’t you gonna try to stop him?"

Frasier looked up. “Who?”

Martin gestured to the kitchen. “Niles.”

Frasier glanced at his brother’s departing back. “No…he can take care of himself.”

"It’s really not necessary Dr. Crane. There’s not much more to do," she said trying to dodge in and around Niles as she grabbed at potholders and turned off the stove.

"I’m sure there’s something I can do. And would you please stop calling me Dr. Crane. It gets so confusing when Frasier is around."

"I’m sorry. It’s just the way I was raised is all," she said as she was gently pushed back against the fridge. She looked into Niles’ eyes. He was staring at her intently. ‘Oh dear’ she thought to herself. ‘I can’t let him do this.’

"Daphne, you’ve known me a long time now. You are one of my dearest friends."

'He said friends. That's good right?' she thought.

"I really would like it if you called me Niles."

Daphne dared a breath. He backed up a little apparently noticing how nervous she was. “Well, I suppose it’d be alright.” ‘Anything to make him back up’ she thought.

He smiled and stepped back gently taking the potholders from her. “You get the bread and Dad’s A-1 sauce and I’ll get the steaks. They’re in the broiler right?”

"What? Oh yes, right." She opened the fridge and took out the sauce then grabbed the bread. "I’ll just leave you to it then."

"Daphne?"

She froze.

"I was wondering if you weren’t doing anything after dinner, would you like to go to a movie?"

Daphne slowly turned around. She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. “A movie? After dinner?”

He was already kneeling down and pulling out the steaks from the broiler. He closed it expertly and stood up setting them on the stovetop. “Well, we might miss an early show, but there is usually a pretty good crowd around nine.”

Daphne was panicking. She was supposed to go straight from here to Mrs. Crane’s house to help her win back her husband. And here she was trying to keep him from asking her out on a date.

"Daphne? Are you alright?" Niles stepped closer.

Daphne shook herself awake. “What? Oh, I’m fine. I’ll just take these to the table.”

"Daphne," Niles laughed lightly. "The movie? Do you want to see it?"

"Oh that…uh…no. Sorry I can’t tonight Dr. Cr…I mean…uh.. Niles. I have to…uh…" He watched her closely. "I have to…go to my girlfriends house tonight. She’s trying to…umm…that is. She needs my help with her…finger…nails."

Niles looked at her quizzically. “Her fingernails?”

"Yes, they’re very delicate. I’m the only one who can do them for her without causing her pain. Another time perhaps?" Without waiting for an answer, Daphne turned and practically ran from the kitchen like a scalded cat. Niles shrugged and turned back to the steaks putting them on a platter.

"Here you are," Daphne said as she all but threw the sauce and bread onto the table. "Your brother’s on his way in with the steaks. Dessert is in the fridge. Fresh strawberries. Make sure you use the light whipped cream, Mr. Crane."

Frasier looked up at her. “You’re not joining us Daphne?”

"No Dr. Crane I can’t. I had plans already. But you all enjoy your meal." Niles entered the room from behind her carrying the steaks. "I won’t be out late. Good night!"

They all watched her as she grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of the apartment. Martin and Frasier turned to stare at Niles. He put the steaks down. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t say a thing.”

——————————————————

Maris waited anxiously at the mansion for Daphne to arrive. She just prayed the homecare worker hadn’t changed her mind about the whole thing. She couldn’t say she’d blame her though. It was a fantastic idea, wasn’t it?

"Mrs. Crane?"

"Yes, Marta?"

"There is a woman to see you?"

"Yes, I’m expecting her. Let her in please."

Marta nodded and left coming back a minute later with Daphne in tow. As many times as she’d seen this big house she’d never get used to it. She never could understand how someone would want to live in a mausoleum. It was enormous! It’s no wonder they drifted apart as they did. It’d be easy to get lost in a place like this.

"Daphne! Oh thank you for not changing your mind and coming over. I really do appreciate it," Maris gushed.

Daphne smiled and took off her coat. The maid took it straight away and then they were alone. “Have you eaten dinner yet?” Daphne shook her head.

"I made dinner for Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane and headed straight here. I didn’t want you to worry."

Maris stood and went to call Marta. “Well let me get you something. You must be famished.”

"No it’s alright really. I think we should just get started."

"Well, alright."

Daphne settled herself down on the sofa with her notepad. “Now I’ve gathered from your husband over the years, that you’re a bit of a fussy eater?”

Maris blushed. “Well I’ve been trying to eat other foods, really. I just get so nauseous.”

"That’s alright, it’s not necessary to eat everything in the market. We’ll just find out what you like to eat and then we’ll add a few items so you can start to put on weight. You may have to force yourself to try new foods you would likely never eat."

"This is important to me Daphne. I’ll do whatever you say."

"Good." Daphne relaxed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.

————————————————-

"This is hopeless," Daphne sighed. You don’t like any of the foods I’ve set for you."

"I’m sorry Daphne," Maris moaned.

They’d been in the kitchen for over an hour now and everything Daphne had made her try, she’d rejected like a spoilt child.

"Well, you’ll be the one who’s bloody sorry when you’ve lost Niles for good. And its not just the fact that you won’t eat the food. It’s your mannerisms. You act like a spoiled brat! It’s no wonder he lost patience with you. I don’t know how he held on so long!"

"I know. Your right." Maris looked up at Daphne with her big blue eyes." There is one thing I used to love to eat when I was a child."

Daphne crossed her arms. “What’s that?”

Maris smiled and got up to go to the cupboard. She couldn’t reach it so she tried to jump unsuccessfully to grab it. Daphne sighed again. “Oh I’ll get it. What is it?”

"Peanut butter."

Daphne grabbed at the jar and took it out of its hiding place. “Why is it all the way back there?”

"Peanut butter makes me fat," Maris pouted.

"Only if you eat it in excess, you silly sod. Alright, come on now. What did you used to eat it on? Bread, crackers?"

"Nothing. I’d just eat it out of the jar."

Daphne looked at the delicate frail woman in her pink peignoir with feather and perfect French manicured hands. A mischievous grin passed over her face. She handed Maris the jar. No sooner than she had it, she’d twisted the cap off in a show of energy she’d yet to see in her since they’d met this afternoon. A little gasp of air escaped the jar as the cap came off. And then Maris dug into it. Both fingers digging deeply into the peanut butter and gouging a huge portion, which she promptly stuffed into her mouth.

Daphne sat and watched entranced as the little woman nearly devoured the entire jar. Had Niles ever seen this side of his little wife? Probably not. Maris had no doubt made sure that he only ever saw the perfectly dressed and in control of her eating habits ‘Maris’.

When there was no more left, Maris looked up as if coming up from a very long dive under the sea. She looked around guiltily as if she would be scolded but only found Daphne watching her, patiently holding out her hand for the now empty peanut butter jar. She handed it over to her and looked at the sleeves of her peignoir smeared with peanut butter. Her eyes looked about to water.

"No need to cry, Mrs. Crane. That is," she said standing to throw out the jar. "Unless you’re going to mourn the passing of the old Mrs. Crane."

Maris looked up at Daphne and smiled lightly. “Please. Call me Maris.”

——————————————-

In another half hour, Daphne had an eating plan all written up for Maris. After about a week, they would proceed with exercises to help her build muscle. Maris already had an extensive gym at the mansion, so there was no need for Daphne to have to take her an outside one. They had to be very careful that Niles didn’t find out until Maris was ready.

Daphne debated about whether she should tell Maris about Niles asking her out. She knew that at this point it would probably only dash Maris’ hopes and didn’t see the point in doing that since she had no intention of going out with him.

She said nothing.

"Thank you again Daphne. Now I see why Niles called you an angel."

Daphne took her purse from Marta. “Angel? Is that what he said?”

Maris nodded. “Yes, he said you’d done so much for Martin’s hip. You know, his condition,” she looked a little downcast.

Daphne walked over to her and put her hand on Maris’ shoulder. “Now don’t you fret. I’m certain that Niles’ infatuation with me was merely a pleasant diversion to escape from the problems of his marriage.”

"You really think he’ll be able to see me in a new light?"

"Oh, by the time I’m done with you he will. You want to change, Maris. And that’s the most important thing. I can only give you the tools. You’ve got to use them."

————————————————

Over the next two and a half months, Daphne had a routine of doing her chores at Frasier’s, then taking care of Mr. Crane, then cooking dinner for them all, usually with Niles showing up and attempting to charm her and then she’d be off to her ‘girlfriends’.

She knew that they didn’t know where she was going all the time. Though Niles came to the assumption that she’d met someone and didn’t want to say anything. It didn’t stop him though. He was persistent. Not in a bad way, but how could she even entertain the thought?

Maris in the meantime was blossoming under Daphne’s tutelage. She’d gained at least twelve pounds and it looked good on her. Really good. Her legs were much more toned and her waist had increased about two inches. Maris panicked at first, until Daphne asked her if she thought she was fat. Maris had looked at Daphne and said of course not, that she was gorgeous. Daphne then made her try on one of her own pairs of pants. And Maris couldn’t believe how she looked. She actually had curves!

The other thing Daphne suggested was that she let her hair grow longer. It was already long, but it was always up and styled and sprayed. One day, she’d let it down and Daphne had hardly recognized her. Maris said that Niles had only ever seen her with her hair down when they’d made love, which wasn’t very often.

Daphne made her wear her hair down from then on.

She also recommended that she visit a tanning salon. Maris had blanched at first, claiming she’d burn, but Daphne persisted and they headed off to one of the top salons in Seattle where they assured Maris they would make sure she did not burn.

As Daphne watched Maris trying on different outfits at the boutique, her long blond hair flowing over her browned shoulders, she smiled proud of herself. She was in all actuality transforming into a beautiful woman.

And it wasn’t just her looks. Daphne had suggested she start a journal to jot down her feelings. To get them out of her head so she could more easily understand them. Maris had discovered so much about herself. Her fear of eating because of gaining weight. Her fear of her controlling father. Her love for Niles. Niles.

Yes, that was the other thing. She truly did love him. She loved him with all her heart.

"Daphne, what do you think about this one?" Maris asked excitedly. She looked like a little girl in a doll shop.

"Oh that’s very nice. Very nice indeed." And it was. A very pretty powder blue short-sleeved button front blouse over a pair of matching flare-leg pants. She had on blue wedgie sandals to match a shade darker than the blouse. She noticed that Maris had left the top three buttons open on the blouse to reveal a push up black lace bra. Daphne smiled. "Nice touch."

"Think he’ll like it?"

"I think he’s going to drool all over the floor."

Maris smiled shyly and then giggled. “Oh I feel so good. I can’t wait to see his face.” She stopped and the smile slowly slid from her face. “Oh Daphne. What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he doesn’t want to forgive me and give us another chance. What if he’s got his heart set totally on you?”

Daphne got up and went to hug her. “Now none of that. We’ve discussed this before. I haven’t led him on at all. I told you a month ago, he stopped asking and thinks I’m seeing someone. So don’t worry. He’s just in denial. I know he still loves you.”

Maris pulled at the top and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe the change. Yes, he would see her differently. But it was like Daphne had said, looks weren’t everything. He may be attracted that way at first, but she’d have to show him that she’d really changed for him to stay interested. Lord knows they’d both had their share of safe sex with one another in the past when they were separated. Telling each other it was safe because they knew they could trust each other that way. Looking back on those times now, she found it repulsive she’d ever behaved that way. She had been such a deviant.

"Stop thinking so hard," Daphne nudged her. "You’re going to do fine. Now lets get this stuff and get ready. You’ve got a date with destiny."

—————————————————

Frasier and Martin were sitting in front of the television watching the Antique Road Show when Daphne came in.

"Hello," she said cheerily. "I don’t suppose you thought to cook dinner?"

Frasier just looked at her then back at the screen. “Didn’t think so. Well I’ll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me. We’re having seafood tonight!”

At this Frasier sits up. “Oh really! Well that is special. Having company are we?”

Daphne smiled as she crossed the room to the kitchen. “Actually yes. I asked a friend of mine over. I hope you don’t mind.”

Martin and Frasier exchanged looks. “Friend? No, no. Of course it’s fine.”

"You thinking what I’m thinking?" Martin asked.

"Yes. I’m calling Niles right now."

Martin was throwing Eddie’s chew toy at him when Niles entered the apartment, eyes wide searching the room frantically.

"Niles. How was your day?"

"Dad, where is Daphne?"

"She’s in the kitchen. Why…?" he was cut off as Niles tore off in that direction. "Niles??"

"Daphne."

She turned around to greet him with a smile as always. “Oh hello Dr. Crane. Hope your hungry, we’re having quite a feast tonight.” She turned back to the fish she was preparing. “This is going to be one excellent meal, I tell you.”

Niles leaned against the counter. “Daphne. Are you seeing someone?”

Daphne froze. For two months she’d been avoiding him so he wouldn’t corner her like this. She didn’t like lying, but she thought of Maris and stood firm. “Dr. Cr…I mean Niles. Sorry, habit.” He nodded and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am. As a matter of fact they’ll be round for dinner tonight.” She looked back at him. “You are staying aren’t you.”

Niles looked as if he’d been socked in the stomach. He wasn’t even looking at her anymore. “Daphne. Have I not made my intentions clear?”

"Intentions?"

"Daphne, you’ve been avoiding me as if I were a leper."

"Oh Niles, don’t be silly. I’ve just been unusually busy is all."

"For over two months??"

"Well, you know how these things happen." She turned back to put the fish in the oven. "I mean, sometimes you just meet someone and you just feel something. It’s not like you can plan that sort of thing."

Niles didn’t say a word.

"Take you and Mrs. Crane for example." ‘dangerous turf, daphne’ she thought. "Why you told me that you both knew you belonged together the moment you met, isn’t that right?"

She chanced a look back at him. He was crying. “Oh my goodness,” she said going to him and wiping his face with her apron bottom. “How insensitive of me. I should never have said that. I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t move. He just let her wipe his tears as he looked past her at nothing. “I used to believe that too, Daphne.”

"What? You don’t anymore?"

Niles leaned his head back and sighed. “I don’t know,” he laughed quietly. “I just don’t know. I used to think I loved you. I think that maybe I did in a way. A very strong way. But now for some reason, I believe it’s more about winning you than anything else.”

Daphne looked into his eyes. She saw it then. The pain. The passion. The kindness of this man. And how he’d exhausted it all on his marriage. Utterly exhausted it. She prayed he’d find some more down there. Just a little bit more. If he could just wait until…

Ding-ding-ding

"Oh. That’s for the fish. Don’t want it to be tough now do we?"

Niles watched her silently as she took the fish out and arranged it on the platter with the green beans. “Daphne?”

She looked up. “Yes, Niles?”

"This is going to sound crazy."

"Try me."

"I miss Maris."

Daphne smiled. She composed herself before she turned around. “There’s nothing crazy about that at all, Niles.”

Niles laughed. “But we’re talking about Maris here.”

She turned back to the stove. “You’d be surprised how people can change over time.”

Niles laughed even harder. “Oh no…not that one. She’ll never change. She doesn’t know how.”

Daphne’s reaction was sudden and strange. Even to her. Maybe it was because he was laughing albeit unknowingly at all the hard work she’d done over the last two and a half months. Maybe it was because she couldn’t believe he’d lived with Maris all that time and didn’t know enough about the woman’s strength to believe her capable of change. Whatever it was, Daphne Moon was not pleased with his thoughtless words and let him know it.

"Niles Crane. I’m ashamed to hear you, a psychiatrist talk that way about another human being."

Niles stopped laughing and stared at Daphne. “This is Maris we’re discussing isn’t it?”

"Yes it is! But you were married to her. You loved her very much let you tell it. But here you stand telling me that you don’t think she’s capable of change."

"Daphne, please calm down."

"No I won’t calm down! Did you ever think that maybe that very attitude is the reason your marriage had so many problems in the first place?! Did you ever try to get her to change or to try new things?! Or did you just use that washed up attitude you use with clients of yours? It’s no wonder no one is ever cured! Or is that the reason? You got used to the lifestyle and thought it best not to rock the boat??!"

Daphne stopped. Niles was in shock. He just stood there looking at her in disbelief. She couldn’t believe she’d just said those cruel things to him. ‘my god, what am I thinking?’

"Oh Niles. I’m …oh dear. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean all that. I just …"

Niles looked as if he were afraid to speak. He was finally able to get his vocal chords back together. “That’s…that’s all right. I probably needed to hear that.” He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

'Oh bloody hell, Daphne!' she thought. 'brilliant'

————————————————-

Frasier and Martin were sitting laughing at a ridiculous Eddie trying unsuccessfully to stand on his head when they heard Daphne’s raised voice.

"What the hell?" Martin asked.

"I don’t know. Niles and Daphne arguing? That would be a first," he said standing up. Just then Niles came out of the kitchen heading for the front door. "Niles, where are you going? Dinner’s almost ready."

He turned and caught Frasier’s eye. “I…uh…have some things to attend to. Work related. For tomorrow. I need to go.”

Martin stood up concerned and Eddie fell over again.

Frasier looked back at the kitchen then at his brother. “Did you try anything in there?”

Niles huffed. “No! I didn’t try anything. We were talking and I said something to offend her that’s all. She’s already apologized for yelling, but under the circumstances I think it’d be best if I went home.” He turned and opened the door. And practically fell through the floor at the sight that met his eyes.

"Hello, Niles."

————————————————-

Niles was struck deaf and dumb at once. He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be. It was…

"Maris?" Frasier said in utter shock.

Martin looked as if his hip had gone out completely. “Maris??” Eddie just stared.

Daphne came out from the kitchen and observed the scene with satisfaction. Niles was completely incapacitated. He seemed nailed to the floor. She maneuvered around an equally frozen Frasier to greet her friend.

Friend. Things do change.

"Maris, come on in." She gave her a hug and escorted her past Niles who was still staring in disbelief. She wore the same outfit they’d sought out earlier which hugged her new curves very well. Her makeup was softly applied to complement her tan and she’d left her hair flowing loose as was her custom now.

"I hope I’m not too early?"

"No not at all. I’m just finishing up the dessert now. It’s that strawberry shortcake I told you about. Want to help me finish?"

"Sure! I love those little cakes!" She said excitedly. "Hello Frasier, Martin," she said as she passed them following Daphne.

All three Crane men looked at one another. Then turned to see if there were indeed pigs flying outside the window.

"Maris, you look stunning. Did you see his face???" Daphne felt like a schoolgirl.

"Yes!!! He couldn’t take his eyes off of me!"

"I told you! Why just a few moments ago, he admitted to me that he missed you."

Maris’ eyes lit up at this news. “Please don’t tease me, Daphne!”

"I wouldn’t tease you about a thing like that. Here help me spoon these into the cakes. He was standing right there."

Maris seemed to be in heaven. She was floating on air. “I can’t believe it. I just can’t. It’s so surreal.”

"No time to be a doubting Thomas now. Just have faith and be yourself. He’s going to love the new you."

Niles was the first to speak. “That was Maris.”

Frasier rolled his eyes. “We know, Niles. The question is what is she doing here and why are she and Daphne acting like old friends.”

Niles plopped on the couch. “That was Maris.”

"We know Niles! Will you wake up! You’re soon to be ex-wife is here, sporting a new look and is now friends with the woman you claim to have been in love with all these years. What are you going to do about it?"

"That was Maris?"

"Oh never mind. I’ll go find out what’s going on." Frasier started for the kitchen but stopped as Daphne and Maris both came out bearing food platters.

"Time to eat everyone!" Daphne practically sang. "I hope you’re all good and hungry. There’s plenty."

"Yes, Daphne prepared a wonderful dish of fresh fish and chips! And wait until you see the dessert." Maris exclaimed nudging Daphne and putting a hand over her chest.

On hearing this, Niles woke up. He turned to look at his diminutive wife. Except she wasn’t so small anymore. Far from it. She was firm and healthy looking. She was even tan! And her hair! My god, it was beautiful. The few times he’d ever seen it down they’d been making love. But never like this. Never so voluminous and healthy! And her clothes. They hugged every inch of her body. She’d gained a bit of weight, but it did her justice. She was…he couldn’t believe he was thinking it. She was sexy.

"Niles, do you want to join us?"

"Huh?" he stuttered.

Daphne, Frasier, Martin and Maris were all seated. Even Eddie was just staring at him. His brother was trying to contain his laughter, while occasionally glancing appreciatively at Maris. That seemed to wake him and he took a seat next to his wife.

"So Maris," Frasier started for him. "When did you and Daphne become such bosom buddies?"

Maris looked over at Niles, who still couldn’t stop looking at her. “It’s an interesting story actually.” She took the tongs Daphne passed to her and took a generous portion of fish from the platter then proceeded to dump even more chips on her plate as well. “I was in need of some help. Physically. And I knew she’d done wonders with Martin,” she smiled charmingly at Martin who just blushed. “Anyway, she agreed to help me with my diet and physical therapy. We just got close. We didn’t realize we had so much in common.”

Niles was watching her carefully. Waiting to see if she really would eat the stuff on her plate. She didn’t disappoint. She grabbed the fish knife, cut off a generous portion and sent it right into her mouth. She chewed with obvious pleasure and moaned. This almost made Niles knock his drink over.

Daphne was watching the whole thing with silent laughter. Niles looked fit to be tied. He wanted to ask her so badly, she could tell.

"Oh Daphne, this is heavenly. You must give me the recipe."

Niles thought he’d jump in here. “Ah…you know how much Marta detests scrubbing fish.”

Maris looked at him and smiled sweetly. “Marta doesn’t cook for me anymore.”

Niles looked back up. “Oh? You have a new cook then.”

Maris smiled back and waited until he’d taken a sip of his wine. “Yes as a matter of fact. I cook for myself now.”

It took all his control to keep him from spitting his wine across the table. Martin patted his back. “I’m okay, Dad,” he coughed. He looked at Maris again. “You cook for yourself?”

Maris smiled and took another large bite of the fish. “Mmmhmm..”

Niles fell silent as he studied her over the top of his wine glass. This couldn’t be the same uptight, fussy, pale, skinny woman he’d been married to all those years. Right now he had two questions. Who was this imposter? And what had she done with Maris?

Daphne thought it time to change the direction of the conversation. “She works out too. I put her on a light weight lifting routine. She was nervous at first, but she started to catch on so quickly I had to up her regimen.”

"Yes, I admit I was a bit hesitant at first. But Daphne really does have a gift." She turned to Martin. "You’re very lucky to have her."

Martin smiled and finally dug in to the fries. “Don’t I know it!”

Dinner had proceeded smoothly from that point and dessert was just wrapped up. Daphne almost lost her food twice watching Niles’ reaction to Maris thoroughly enjoying her strawberry shortcake. Though Maris was eating in a rather seductive manner and she had to nudge her under the table to keep her on track. She couldn’t forget her main goal here. There would be plenty of time to tease Niles later.

They’d retired to the sofa and Martin to his room. The fish and chips were rather heavy and he’d almost fallen asleep in his chair. Which left Maris now occupying it in complete relaxation. Niles could not believe that either. The Maris he knew wouldn’t be caught dead in a ratty recliner such as that.

Frasier went to play the piano and Daphne to clean up in the kitchen. Maris offered to help, but Daphne told her to sit down and relax.

She felt Niles watching her out the corner of her eye. “Go ahead and ask Niles.

You’ve been practically seething all night,” she sighed.

Niles leaned over to her. “Maris. Is that really you?”

She turned her head to look at him. Her hair fell onto her shoulder and Niles could see the black lace of her bra. He sat transfixed. He couldn’t move. Maris smiled at him. Her Niles. She let her hand drift over to his face. He didn’t even realize she’d done it until he felt her warm, soft fingers on his cheek.

"It’s really me. Well," she thought a moment. "It’s me, only not."

"My God," he whispered. "Maris, I’m so sorry. I never knew you could be this way. If only I’d tried to…" She shushed him with her finger on his lips.

"If I wasn’t willing to change, what good would it have done?"

"I know that. But Daphne was able to get you to do something I never could." He sounded so hurt.

"Niles, I came to Daphne to beg her to help me."

"You what?"

"I asked her to help me. I missed you so badly. I knew how you felt about her and I thought maybe she could give me some insight into something I was doing wrong."

"Oh Maris…you didn’t.."

"Yes. She knows. She’s been helping me this whole time and keeping it from you. Niles," she stood up and went to sit next to him. "If you really truly believe you have strong love feelings for Daphne, I will step back and grant you the divorce with a very handsome settlement. I can’t guarantee what she’ll do, but I only want you to be happy."

She was crying now. Niles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She would let him go to be with Daphne if that’s what he wanted. She would grant him a divorce if that’s what he wanted.

She would stay out of his life. If that’s what he wanted.

Was that what he wanted?

He looked into her eyes. He’d never seen such compassion. Wait, yes he had. He’d seen it when he looked into Daphne’s eyes. His angel had worked her magic for him. To save his marriage.

"What do you want, Maris?"

Maris was taken aback. She put both hands on his face. “I want you.”

Niles had never felt anything so beautiful in all his life. And in that moment, his dreams of being with Daphne disappeared. He looked into the eyes of his love and knew.

She loves me.

She really loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some flack when I first wrote this years ago but meh. I am a fan of the "what if's". Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
